Three Cheers For These Years
by KeepsAwayTheNargles
Summary: A collection of unrelated Drabbles that I have written for others In the HPFC Drabble Tag, the Camp Potter Drabble Tag, or Hogwarts School Drabble Tag, also for various challenges and competitions, namely the Globetrotter's Competition :) The rating will vary, as will the pairings and era!
1. Chapter 1: Luna And Sir Cadogan

AN: I wrote this for Lizzie's Battleship Challenge which I may have to put Into a collection If I keep this up xD Anyways, yeah this one's just a small drabble.

* * *

Wandering around the corridors without anyone else in sight isn't always lonely because Luna knows she has friends all over the place. Some not even human! Particularly on this day she felt it will be a day where she won't feel like talking to any ol' human, she will need to be serious about her commitment.

Most of the students in Hogwarts look at Luna as if she's strange even unearthly. Her fellow housemates tell her that they support her and won't talk behind her back yet, they never take her seriously. If she could have their problems instead of her own, she might show concern and be obliged to talk to said person everyday, but she digresses.

Along the 6th floor corridor she comes upon her most favorite painting that can always cheer her up, "Hello, Sir Cadogan ... How are you this evening?"

The knight sits upright and shouts,"What Scurvy rogue decides to wake me up, who are you to trespass upon me and challenge Sir Cadogan"

Luna chuckles at him,"It is only me Sir, I thought maybe we could could have another chat."

Sir Cadogan looks down at the young Ravenclaw and smiles,"Ah yes! If it isn't the young snow child, what's the matter dear? Wyvern got your tongue? Hahahaha!"

Luna looks away and out the window,"No, it's only that, my OWL's are approaching and I needed someone to help me study. You see, I saw Harry and Hermione with Ron studying in the great hall and Hermione was doing so well."

Sir Cadogan yells again,"That's preposterous! You M'lady are a Ravenclaw am I correct? You cannot have a fellow Gyffindor beat you in a game made for the mind! She's a whippy girl Isn't she?"

Luna hasn't even the slightest what a 'Whippy Girl' meant, but she did feel slightly forlorn that she is not studying as hard as she should be. "Sir Cadogan, can you read off my flash cards to me? I'll just read the definition and you can tell me the answer and make sure I don't cheat."

"Alright dearie! I dare say anyone who presents a challenge to Sir Cadogan, oh he will always follow through to help a friend!" He fell off his horse because of his passionate words, he hadn't seen where his arms were flailing.

Luna took her homemade flash cards out of her shoulder bag held them out at arms length, with the answers facing Sir Cadogan. They went for hours studying, and it helps because truly Sir Cadogan would not let Luna leave until she had completed her challenge.


	2. Chapter 2: Godric And Salazar

AN: I've never written Godric/Salazar before so please, If you have any characterization tips for me, just leave It In a review please, that would be great! I plan on writing more founders era :D Written for the Starlight Starbright Challenge :D

* * *

"Okay now lets think about this carefully, we don't want students sneaking out of the castle after hours so It's best to put the front door on the west side wall." Godric paces around the barren castle room, in its current state it was a blank canvas, soon to be turned into a dining hall.

Salazar chuckles to himself just loud enough for Godric to hear, and it annoys the ginger-haired boy. "Tut tut, you're more concerned about children sneaking out of the castle than of the simple beauty we could bestow upon this hall where many great people have been seated before? Godric, relax. Have a bit of a breather and allow children to be children, don't you remember when you were a kid?"

Godric did In fact remember too well the slaps on the knuckles with a pointy wand. All teacher's had pointy wands for hitting children back then, of course teachers would claim pointy wands meant sharper minds. You dont want to know what the male professors claimed.

"I hope you're being sarcastic Sal, tell me you're being sarcastic?" Godric continued to run his hands through his longish hair and look at his schematics paper.

Sal had that smirk on his face that was saying he'd found a new toy to play with. "My dear Godric, why In heavens would you think I was being sarcastic? Seriously though, the door should go on the north side?"

Looking up from the schematics he replies short and hotly,"Sal, If we put It on the north side wall where will the Trophy room go? You can't be serious about deviating from the plan? Are you just trying to put a heavier workload on me? This Is why I can never work wi-"

Godric gets a hand over his mouth. "Two things okay? One, stop calling me Sal,." He leans In and kisses him hard on the mouth, definitely a power smooch; a call to challenge. "And secondly, of course I'm being sarcastic you dimwit. The door goes on the west wall so that the setting sun can leak In. Every time you see that sun setting In the Entrance Hall, baby you won't forget me." Another kiss this one sweeter. Only Godric got to see this side of Salazar, and only he knew what lay beneath.


	3. Chapter 3: RemusChocolate

Waving his parents goodbye Remus walks across the sea of people, and wades through the crowd. Once standing in the doorway to the crimson train, he turns waves once and then disappears inside. Once he's in a compartment at the back of the Hogwarts Express, eleven year old Remus rummages around in his shabby pocket with a hole in the corner, he needs badly to replace the darn overcoat. He pulls out his favorite snack to pass the time, munching on it might make him look more occupied. Alone and afraid to approach anyone he could possibly make friends with , Remus always was the shy one.

He munches some more savoring the flavor, he loves chocolate more than any other type of sweet, nothing could take the place of his wonderful addiction. Oh yes, Remus was well aware of his health defying obsession and is proud of it. A loud thump is heard down the hallway, and then again just outside his compartment. A boy rolls into view and jerks the glass door open and shuts it immediately.

"Sorry, I just need to hide and here is best." The boy with askew, jet black hair, sits directly across from him with his hands of his knees puffing, trying to regain control of his breath.

"What are you hiding from? What did you do?" Remus munches on his chocolate some more, the bar disappearing quick.

The boy looks aghast,"Why do you assume I'm the one who caused it?" His body language takes offence, but the smirk says it's true.

Remus notices that the boy is still wheezing, and hesitates, but then again ... he really wants to befriend him, being nice is certainly a good start,"Here, have some of my chocolate, It helps. Promise."

Just as he breaks off a piece off to hand it over to the smirking boy, he accidentally drops the chocolate on the ground, and a rat comes scurrying around the corner to nibble it up. Remus looks to the ground with deep sadness, and the boy laughs at him.

"Hey it was just a piece, hey are you okay? I'm James, thanks for offering me your chocolate."

Remus nods to him with acknowledgement,"Nice to meet you." His glare is still transfixed on the rat from before. "I love chocolate."

James chuckles thinking he quite likes this boy who's only friend is a sweet, and thinks he would like to fix that. As Remus finally snaps out of his reverie and rips another piece off for him, the trains jostles forward. Both boys were departing Kings Cross Station and on their way to Hogwarts for the first time, and neither were afraid because, at least they had someone to laugh with.


	4. Chapter 4: Best Friends Help Each Other

Wrote this with the original prompts of Lorcan/Louis and Dusty Books! :) Written for Amber; Cheeky Slytherin Lass

* * *

Lorcan drops what must be seven or more books onto the pile in front of Louis and the dust poofs from the pages, and he sighs with defeat in every feature of his face. Louis has to write a paper, and this paper isn't for school. No, this paper is from his own mind, because he loves to write and chooses of his own accord to write for the quibbler. Louis adjusts his reading glasses opens one dusty book after another so he can look up a few dates accurately and begins to write about The Early Quidditch Era.

"Thanks so much Lorcan, you know I love to study things with you." He looks down at his hands, he meant that to sound more platonic! It sounded like such a line!

Lorcan pretends to not notice the innuendo or how forward that sounds and just replies,"It's because I'm a Ravenclaw." He puffs his chest out proudly,"Besides, I always find the best notes and anecdotes for you to write about."

"Yeah, you do have a knack for doing that! We make a good team," Louis smiles and pats Lorcan on the back.

Lorcan closes his eyes and sighs,"Ahh."

Quirking an eyebrow, Louis peers at Lorcan in a queer manner,"Are you alright? Did that hurt?"

Lorcan shakes his head sheepishly,"It's just that I've been bent over books all night and I have some knotted muscles In my neck, I guess. I was up reading all night as well, I should probably stop doing that."

Chuckling Louis puts his hand back on Lorcan's neck and begins to rub softly,"We both know you won't do that." Louis continues his rubs putting more pressure into them.

"Wow, okay Louis who knew you gave such good back rubs?" He turns to look at him, but his eye level meets Louis red lips, and It's all Lorcan can do not to stare.

Louis knows that Lorcan is staring at him and he doesn't know if his eyes are deceiving him and letting him see what he wants to see, but is Lorcan staring at his lips? Louis decides that yes, Lorcan is staring at his lips and being the older of the two swoops in for a peck on the cheek, "Thanks for all your help."


	5. Chapter 5: Trio Forever

Written for PercyChased; Emily's Globetrotter Drabble Challenge, and written for The Star Challenge: Alpha Centauri! :)

* * *

Every crisp morning Harry would wake up and get dressed for work in the morning, which to be honest he could wear whatever he wanted, but he decides to keep to his long tee shirt and jeans with an overcoat. He heads into the kitchen to make some coffee and eggs sunny side up, then proceeds to his daily medicine cabinet. As an auror Harry has had to learn, that even through all the things he's been through as a kid, he was strong and healthy back then, and now he's thirty five with after effects of trauma. Gulping down two anxiety pills and then casting a healing spell over his overly taut muscles.

He walks out and apperates just across the street from the ministry's red phone box entrance. Harry prefers this way because he always gets a talk with Ron and Hermione. Looking twice around the street, he crosses cautiously to meet his two best friends. They always have a chat before work, and on their lunch breaks, and then once more a small chat before departing way to their respective families.

"Hi Ron, has the land of fatherhood got you down yet? Rosie Is how old now? I heard she's having Issues sleeping by herself ..."

Ron gives a somnolent yawn,"She wet the bed, and I was up all night scouring the sheets and then trying to cheer her up, so Rosie insisted I play Monopoly with her, a Muggle game one of her friends taught her."

"I'm afraid this has become a habit and studies show that she might have underlying problems, at nine years old she's supposed to be sleeping peacefully through the night in her own bed." Hermione looks down at her shoes sadly,"I hope she's alright, and that we're not the problem."

Harry extends a hand to Hermione's shoulders,"I'm sure it's nothing you guys did. Besides while you have you're hands full with something Rosie can't help ... I have a problem with James purposely sneaking out of the house at night."

"No kidding! The young boy's only 12, what on earth is he to do?" Hermione fixes her handbag and looks at him with adherent intent.

"Just that he breaks into the broom cupboard most warm, summer nights and goes for a fly at 2AM, I don't mind it too much at this point,but if he ever flies out of our property ...," Harry says leaving the last bit unfinished and unsure of himself.

"Good one that boy! He's going to win the Quidditch Cup for all his friends at school, and be so proud of himself. I'll have to have a word with him about certain techniques,"Ron replies radiantly.

Harry's eyes widen,"Don't encourage him!" Hermione nods enthusiastically,"Ronald, please try not to be too eager about that, we don't want him thinking this is a cool thing to do."

"Why are you two always against me? I was just going to show him a Wronsky Feint. Anyways," Ron changes the subject checking his watch. "We should be getting to work, we're almost late."


	6. Chapter 6: Founders Fight

Rowena Ravenclaw was pacing around her room eagerly awaiting a letter from Helga, she would tell her information on whether or not Salazar really fancies her. She knew he had been spending so much time with Godric, and she wonders if he can change Salazar's promiscuous ways. If Salazar does take a fancy to her, would she say yes? To say that she's never felt this way about anyone before is an understatement, I don't think Rowena even knew the definition of love, yet she was enamored with his stylish persona.

Salazar would walk around with a certain gait, and boisterous attitude that just gave of the impression he would have your head for looking at him the wrong way. Apparently Rowena continuously looked at him the wrong way, as Salazar himself would remind her that she was staring and that she should paint a picture instead.

There's a knock on the door heard all the way from the brightly lit tea room, and Rowena went to answer it,"Hello?"

"Hello Rowena, how are you this lovely morning?"

Rowena's heart settles down into her stomach once more and she adjusts her voice to normality,"Oh hello Godric, I'm fine. What do you call for me in the early for?"

"Were you expecting someone else? You don't sound too happy to hear from me ... Salazar and I, we have some great plans that might involve you, but we don't want to announce them just yet to everyone. You must know where he is, you always do Rowen."

Rowena smiles and her heart lifts a little,"Plans? That involve me, Salazar and you? I actually haven't seen him and don't know where he is, but I think Helga does, so a letter would be most prudent. I think she wants to speak to you anyways." Although the words 'Salazar and I' were coming out of Godric's innocent little, charming mouth, she couldn't ignore that he said they were planning something mysterious.

"So what are you guys planning? It's most mysterious, and I can't help but be a little curious!" Rowena waits with her breath the only thing heard between the two for a moment.

Godric replies coyly,"You rhymed. I can't tell you yet Rowan, it's going to be a surprise! I notice that you haven't invited me into your house, and so I can't help but conclude that you don't want me here, and that's fine I'll just go..." Godric turns and leaves down the step as Rowena watches his retreating back.

Rowena shuts the door and goes back inside to find that a tawny owl is sitting above her mantle on the window sill. "Hello, little birdy are you from Helga?" She didn't really expect the bird to answer but it allows a lilting croon. Taking the letter between her nimble finger she slits it open and reads in a whisper.

_Rowena, my dear,_

_ I have some news for you and I'm not sure how you'll take it. You must come to me at once and I'll explain it all then, but I was just walking with Salazar and he said something you might want to know because I also saw something worrying, it involves Godric. _

_Sinscerely, Helga_


	7. Chapter 7: Sibling Love

Written for Emily's Globetrotter Challenge! Myrtle Beach, South Carolina: Write about someone small but tough, or Ginny Weasley. I chose Hugo Weasley :) I did give Ginny a shoutout In there somewhere though!

* * *

Eyebrows diving between her eyes with a fierceness in them,"Hugo! I told you once and for all that you are not allowed in my room, can't you listen even a little bit? When will you learn? It wasn't the cat, so don't even begin to lie to me, why did you spill grape juice on my favorite blouse?"

Hugo sits at the wood table eating an apple but cowers at his older siblings voice resulting in his own being a much higher squeak,"I didn't, Rosie, I didn't!"

Even just as a nine year old Rose puts a hand on her hip (With red painted nails, might I add) and bores a mean looking stare at the somber ginger,"Hugo Septimus, you are lying! Mom!"

Hermione rushes into the room and looks between the two seeing the situation at hand,"Rosie, what's the matter?" Hermione knows that the situation, and the matter of fact is that Hugo did spill Grape Juice on her blouse, but as any mother would know the best way for Rose to cool her temper is to talk it out.

"Hugo spilled grape juice on the blouse! It will never come out! I am planning on wearing it over to Molly and Lucy's slumber party tomorrow!"

Hermione smiles a little noticing that Rosie dropped the possesive pronoun concerning the blouse,"The first problem is that that blue blouse is actually mine, and second, I need you to lower your voice some, your dad's taking a nap downstairs."

Rosie nods but doesn't look any less resolved than before,"It still stands, that he's not allowed in my room."

Hermione sighs, her daughter has taken after their aunt Ginny more than her or Ron. "Honey, he's only seven and doesn't know any better. We're trying to get him to understand his mistakes, but you have to be patient with little boys, they tend to be a bit messy."

Hermione then turns to her son at the table,"Hugo darling, do you understand what you've done?"

Hugo just puts his head down on the table, suddenly shy and not wanting to speak.

"Hugo, please answer me ... You can not go into you're sister's bedroom with messy food and drink, okay? A spill like that ruins the shirt."

Hugo lifts his head from the table, bright blue eyes shining irridecent, he open his mouth wide and begins to shout,"How come Rosie gets to be so bossy! It was an accident and I didn't mean to, I really didn't mean to mommy! How come Rosie, can yell but not me."

Hermione rubs her temples, she usually let Ron handle Hugo because she was no good with little boys. "Hugo, we don't try to let your sister yell at you," A pointed look gets aimed her way. "But, she's just going through a stage ... A big sister stage."

The seven year old doesn't look like he understands but mopes miserably on the table bumping his head on it over and over again.

"Don't do that Hugo, it's not healthy. Can you please say sorry to your sister, and to me for ruining the shirt?" Hermione hopes that he will.

"Sorry! I'm sorry you're so bossy Rosie! Sorry mum, for ruining the shirt, I love you!"


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Be So Sure

Written for The Gemstone Competition: Amethyst :) Enjoy and review If you haven't, that would be much appreciated!

* * *

Mcgonagall looking as stern as she was always described to me, leads the way into the Great Hall and I am not ashamed to say, that I let out a less than manly squeak at the gorgeous room. Looking up at the roof is even better in my opinion, because there isn't even a visible roof, but a starry looking night sky. No wonder everyone says they love this place, it exudes magic from every classroom and tower.

_Ackerly, James_

_HUFFLEPUFF!_

_Brooke, Hannah_

_SLYTHERIN_

The list goes on with an almost even spread of sorting, but six end up in Slytherin, three in Gryffindor, three in Hufflepuff and five in Ravenclaw. It's nearly my turn, though I'm not too concerned because both of my parents know I'll be sorted into Gryffindor, as do I. Gryffindor is where I belong and that's a fact, even dad says I'll be a great addition for Gyffindor as Chaser!

_Watters, Olivia_

_GYFFINDOR_

_Walters, Sarah_

_HUFFLEPUFF_

_Weasley, Fred_

My turn, okay just don't trip. I walk up to the stool and for a moment I'm afraid it's going to tip over on soley two chair legs on the same side, then I remember everyone else who sat here before me. Mcgonagall places the dusty hat over my head and I cough for a second, and seeing dazzling stars I blink a few times.

Another Weasley! This one hmm, you've got your mother's smarts and your father's charm, but the most prominent trait ... I wonder.

"What? What Is It?"

You're different. You're intentions, and pride ... Hmm

"My intentions? Are you suggesting my intentions are not worthy?"

There goes that pride again, hmm you are quite the competitive one as well.

"Yes, I like to win. What has that got to do with this ... Both my mum and dad were in Gryffindor."

I see, but you have plans and you know what you like to do, very stubborn. I see the Intelligence in there too. You love your family with all your heart, hmm. Very hard to place, a well rounded individual.

"Thank you!" Fred thinks for once the hat might be onto something.

I think it's got to be ... SLYTHERIN!

Fred does not take the hat off immediately, what just happened? Did the dusty old thing just say Sytherin? It can't be, how can it be? Slytherin!

He finally moves slightly unsure without the hat barring him from his new house, and smiles at a few of them and sits next to a boy his age named Noah Nott. Turns out Noah had hoped to be in Ravenclaw but the hat thought he had more ambition and an adventurous side.

"Noah, what's your favorite football team?" This was needed information, believe me if somone wasn't into football ... I don't think we would get along very well.

"Wimbourne Wasps! They've won the League Cup eighteen times!"

Fred grins,"They are definitely excellent but Puddlemere is better!"

"I don't wanna hear it! Oh by the way, a Wimbourne Wasps poster is going by my bunk," Noah replies laughing.

Fred laughs too and knows that he'll make friends here, mum and dad will just have to accept that he's a proud Slytherin, and he'll defend his house until death.


	9. Chapter 9: Somewhere In Neverland

Written for Emily's Globetrotter's Challenge - St. John's, Newfoundland, Canada :) Also Inspired by the song 'Somewhere In Neverland' by All Time Low and written for rosemarried :) Written for The Gemstone Competition: Garnet :D

I feel like the title fits the situation, these last moments suspended in time (Time doesn't progress In Neverland) playing the waiting game and talking out forever about how the situation will go and trying to plan it all out, but It never works that way does It? Turns out Lily did protect Harry all by herself, but at the same time Sirius was never there for Harry as a child.

* * *

"I will never die." James was pacing around in his bedroom hands clenching together with an anxiety

that overwhelms him. It feels like a monster is inside him clawing his innards up, he can't stand the thought of his perfect relationship with Lily ending so abruptly. Lily is sitting on the edge of her bed with their son in her soft hands, he's barely started his life at one years old, and James as a father has to protect him with everything in him.

"James, if it comes down to it, you have to save Harry. There is no way that Voldemort will give you a chance to protect us both, if he makes you choose to save either of us, you have to pick Harry." She gently rocks Harry and strokes his red, little, chubby cheeks.

"I will do my best to protect you both, but you know I can't sentence your death. I could never, so if it comes down to it I'll make him kill me first. There's no way I can witness your death," He does a full circle around the room and comes to sit on the bed beside his wife and son. Are these our last moments?

Lily stands up thoroughly astounded,"James! You will not order him to kill you first! If you can't stand my death, then I doubly can't stand yours because you know very well I won't be able to fully protect Harry from Voldemort! Once you are dead me and Harry don't stand a sliver of a chance!" She's being selfish with her last wish to die all together. What life will orphan Harry have?

She leaves his side and rushes to the window and rests on the ledge. The bright, full moon washing the room in a haunting moonlight begins to have her feeling more nervous than she has ever been before. Tonight just isn't sitting well with her and they have already denied Voldemort thrice, it doesn't seem long before he'll come after them again. This time, he won't be made a fool. She peers up at the blackness, a starry sky with no hope. Stars that seem to wink at them twisting, disturbing their promise of infinite time. Lily's wishing that one day the war will be over and maybe she or James won't survive, but she has a change of heart and wants little Harry to have a chance, after all Sirius will be there for him as Godfather, Sirius will be enough of a father figure for Harry.

"Lily, I trust you can do it, if I die protecting both of you, then you have the skills to defend Harry. You love him enough and sometimes it takes a mother." He goes over to the window as well with the bed blanket and wraps it around Lily. They both agree to disagree, "I'm afraid."

Right on time a howl is heard, breaking the silence that swallows their fear whole without a second thought. Then a blast downstairs on the door and James shouts,"Lily stay back! Go, take Harry!"


	10. Chapter 10: A Mother's Love

A/N: I wrote Femmeslash! Whoa! This Is a first, so take It easy on me alright? Original prompts were Narcissa/Lily and pearls (Which I kind of Ignored, sorry!) Written for Gamma; Gamma Orionis :D Also written for the Off The Block Competition :)

* * *

Narcissa fled from the scene as fast as she could like light being chased by shadows. Although she loved her husband very much, more than anything else she had a duty to her child. Narcissa knew what was coming, she had lied to Voldemort about Harry Potter being dead. When the giant brought him out to be humiliated Narcissa braced herself for the oncoming battle when The Boy Who Lived chose to attack. Narcissa had a place In mind ready and when the time came she grabbed Draco's arm and apparated away, never to be seen again.

She'd left her husband to deal with his mistakes and possibly he might be murdered. The ultimate choice Narcissa had to make was either for her son and a better life, or be dragged down by her loyalty to a husband who was doomed with this mess he made. Narcissa's a mother and nothing comes at a higher price, but just as well nothing comes with greater pride and protectiveness.

Her reasoning alone for lying to Voldemort and her final decision that could hopefully redeem her character, was that she was a mother. Lily was a mother, but not able to do her nurturing from the heavens. No matter what side of the battle you're on, that hits a nerve. It was something about war no man would ever understand, that she had saved Harry Potter for Lily. Lily was everything to her, and that's why she'd left her husband behind. Draco had taught her that a mother's love Is boundless, and for Lily her story tragic. Narcissa was always jealous of Lily's young look, and how she appeared to never be aging with time. Just like a Lily flower she was delicate, and seemingly pure ... something Narcissa could never pull off.

Narcissa thought as she and Draco were safe In hiding without imminent threat of death that this was her best decision and she could feel Lily's approving light shine onto her.


	11. Chapter 11: A Role Model

AN: This was pretty tricky to do but for the Off The Block Competition, I had to write a story without the words 'The' or 'Very' Which I'm sad to say are pretty common In my vocabulary and are particularly overused, so this was a great exercise to learn how to not to use the words to much. :D

* * *

Rose didn't like being an older sister because she makes a lot of mistakes. She couldn't fathom how much of a prat she was, all she cares about are her marks and making her mum proud. Not necessarily an incredibly smart girl in her class, just about average and she's more of a daddy's girl. Rose likes to watch Quidditch, but not play, and when Lily, James or Fred's up there racing away she yells extremely loud for her cousins. Rose is more serious, not one to laugh at every little thing. It takes more than a silly act to get her smiling, and sometimes practical jokes get on her nerves.

Her baby brother likes books, and at three years old he's teaching himself how to read, I caught him saying words 'at' and 'so'. Hugo acts like a little Eisenstein, even as a baby you can see his thinking process just like that one day when he was about to touch a burning stove top, but I guess he could feel the heat, because, then Hugo sat there staring at that hot stove for about ten minutes without touching it. Hugo is also the happiest baby Rose has ever seen, always has a smile on his cute, cherub face. He's always laughing at silly things dad does, and she overheard Nana telling mum that that's exactly how dad was as a child too. How can Rose be the prime example and role model for Hugo when they are pretty much opposites?

Rose thinks that even though they are pretty different, hopefully she can come up with some ways they are alike. Both of them are Weasley's who loves to go outside and adventure. Hugo would cry if he knew he ever missed a day visiting family, and so would she. Together they like to watch Nana bake them yummy treats. See? They have stuff in common, and although it takes a bit of digging, you can tell they are definitely siblings.


	12. Chapter 12: Love Like This

AN: Wrote this story for a few competitions: Camp Potter and Globetrotter's Drabble Challenge :)

Also, would like to note that I listened to a few songs for Inspiration In writing this, so check them out!

Latch, Love Like This, and Talk all by Kodaline and One by Ed Sheeran

* * *

Teddy Lupin whispers, "What were you going to ask me?"

Seventeen year old Victoire lays on a blanket on the ground, in Teddy's grandma's backyard. She moves her head just to the side with a crooked, serene, little smile playing on those soft lips.

"Do you think that a love like ours can last?"

Silence. That's all that can be swallowed by the darkness, a lack of light and silence. Things that aren't normally talked about during the day are allowed to fly out of mouths like jet planes.

Teddy hesitates,"I know now, a love like this won't last forever. We can just stick around and wait until something bad happens."

Teddy gazes above them looking at the ethereal stars, something about watching them pulls you into their world, or lack thereof. Millions of them shine just for us down here washing us in hope because together we aren't left in the dark.

Victoire doesn't falter. "And when something bad does happen, that will be the proof of our love, not this," she waves all around them at the romantic gesture.

Teddy nods and scoots over, closing the gap between them,"All the moments in the world between us, like this one here couldn't take away from the fact that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Maybe people say this is just puppy love, and that neither of us don't know any better, but I know the difference and I can't see myself with anyone else."

Victoire sits up suddenly,"Teddy, you are my future."

They bask in their announcements of love, truly being one with each other emotionally. A love like this will only last so long, but when the metal starts to rust, will they stay with each other after seeing the worst of the other?


	13. Chapter 13: Filthy Cheater

Written for Emily's Globetrotter Competition :)

Pairing: Lucius/Narcissa - I hope you don't mind implied slash, because at the end there it touches on Rodolphus/Lucius :)

* * *

"I will do anything for love, but not that. Anything but that!" Lucius rubs his slender finger against his chin stroking his face with a thumb, "Think of something else, would you please?"

Across from him is his wife, blue eyes deep with a longing. "It's what I want Lucius, nothing else. I can't see it any other way." She avoids looking him in the eyes, because if she did all the blind men in the world could clearly see the betrayal and hurt. His face would have creases and dead eyes, but a burning fire about his demeanor. Ready to snap at a moments notice, but instead here and now, he's clenching his jaw obstinately.

"I'm sorry Lucius, I don't quite know what's happened between us, we used to be so strong, but now ..." She trails off in a hushed whisper.

"But now, you've lost all feelings for me and moved on to another man. A whore, that's what you've become!" Lucius stands and throws his hand at her with a loud smack, and in two seconds Narcissa is on the floor crying and holding her rosy face.

Narcissa pulls herself up and replaces her face of sheer shock with unbridled anger, an emotion she carefully knows how to lock away. "Are you saying that you never want to see me again? If that's the case, I'll be out of here faster than lightning. If you want the only choice I'm handing you; this opportunity, fucking answer me."

The burning man with a cold heart reappears and silence engulfs him, never in a million years would Lucius Malfoy speak up about being cheated on. His own wife got tired of their boring, no sex life, and it seems by all accounts this situation is all his fault. If he had just payed more attention to his wife, than furthering their already through the roof social status in the aftermath of war, maybe Lucius wouldn't be on the cusp of separating with her. A change of emotion is all it takes, a forlorn Lucius desperate to grasp at any shred of his pride. He isn't looking forward to the next couple of years.

"Alright then, the choice is made and a contract will be signed. Rodolphus, you may come in now."

Rodolphus stalks into the doorway, wide shoulders set back and jaw lifted high. He looks at Lucius down his nose and smirks,"What a weak, little man. Don't worry, I'll show you what's good for you."


	14. Chapter 14: Graffiti

AN: Written for Emily's Globetrotter's Competition: Amsterdam :) Also, I would just like to politely point out that no, this Isn't an AU.

* * *

I lift my covers and pull on my boots. Grabs a hoodie and pack a small backpack. I snatch up my drawing notebook, some paint cans, and a stencil, throw them in and sling the pack onto my small frame.

I've been thinking about this for the longest time and I didn't think I would ever go through with it but, you know what? I'm tired of being the goody two shoes of the group, and I feel like doing something radical. I love art and being able to share beautiful things is what I care about most.

This is my decision, It may seem like I was peer pressured, but truthfully I have always wanted the excuse to do something I wasn't supposed to. I mean imagine being the female middle child, brought up in a french home, Fluer is much more womanly than I am, therefore she's allowed to take time off and go out with boys and have a good time. I have to stay home and help do laundry.

I close the back door behind me softly so it doesn't squeak, I immediately smell the wildflowers behind the shell cottage, and the refreshing splash of saltwater. I can feel the long grass itch the sides of my calf, and the warm breeze tickle my nose. It's a wonderful night where inspiration should flow freely.

I walk a mile up a dirt path to an overpass where the interstate curves around, and duck underneath into the shadows. In the wizarding world it's a minority to drive a car, but many still do, and this is one of the lesser known ways to get around town.

I drop my bag and unzip it, take out the stencil and some duck tape I always keep. Lift it up and line it to the wall and tape it in place. Next I pull out some paint cans, and my drawing notebook. I open my page to what I'm planning on painting, pick a paint can and hover my arm over the stencil.

It's now or never, what am I going to do? My finger presses down on the nozzle and I jump when a speckle of red appears. I believe I've found a new hobby, and what a beautiful thing it is. People all over will see what I've done, and I wonder if they will appreciate my art or not. Either way, It's not for other people's satisfaction but for my own happiness.


	15. Chapter 15: Birthday Present

AN: Written for Emily's Globetrotter Competition: Osaka, Japan :)

These are my three OC's Involving Colin Creevy, two are his twin daughters and the other Is his wife.

* * *

Hana blinks her eyes in the sunshine that washes her yellow and red room. Rising and running her little feet to her twins room, she jumps on the bed and yells,"Lei wake up! Lei!"

Lei's eyes shoot open and she tries to roll over and swat her sister away, but to no avail. "Fine I'm up, get off," She rises as well, and together the two five year olds go downstairs for some breakfast.

Sally-Anne Creevey gazes at her daughters and smiles,"Would you fancy a bowl of cereal?"

Both girls nod and proceed to sit down at the table with spoons.

"Your father was out late last night, and do you know exactly what he was doing," Sally puts two bowls onto the table and pours milk and cream carefully inside. "He was shopping for birthday presents."

"Our birthday presents!" Hana looks over to her sister and grabs her arm excitedly. Lei still a little sleepy whispers under her breath,"Yes!"

"Mhm," Sitting down to eat her own bowl of cereal Sally smiles amused,"I think you'll love what he's chosen. You know, his birthday is coming up next week though, and I thought you guys might want to give him a gift as well?"

A cacophony of agreement is heard from the twins,"We do! We do!"

xx - xx

Lei quietly as she can tiptoes to the upstairs hallway and motions for Hana to follow her. Hana pulls a chair from her room and stands up on it, and then motions for Lei to come up as well. Hana then climbs on Lei's back while Hana reaches for the string that pulls the attic stairs down.

Ascending the steps up and turning on the light, the two twins look astonished.

"Wow, who knew mum and dad had all this cool stuff?"

Yeah, do you think we can find dad a present up here?"

A few minutes pass and Hana calls out for Lei,"I think I found something!"

Lei runs over to see what the object looks like and before she has time to sit down beside her, a noisy click is heard. It came from the object Hana is holding.

"Let's give this to dad! It is super cool!"

"Yeah!"

Later on that night when the twins show their mum the present, she just bursts into laughter and wipes a tear from her eye and says,"He'll absolutely love it! Hasn't touched it in years."

Sally tucks in her two girls and kisses them on the head each. Turns the light out and, takes the camera from Hana's hands and lays it on the bedside table.


	16. Chapter 16: Similar To Summer

AN: So I tried my hand at Second Person Point of view, and this little narrative came about, so I hope you enjoy :)

x - x

Lily Potter sits among the lilies, and the daffodils throwing her head back and laughing. Her red hair swaying in the wind, she's beautiful you know? Nothing from this earth could have created her, because the earth isn't deserving of an angel like her. The way her moods will switch from happy to angry in a quick beat, especially if you talk about her friends or family, it's admirable.

You would love the way she chews on her nails too, if you saw how adorable she was when she's under a lot of pressure, or worrying about something too much. When she flys on a broom, oh that's my favorite! Just watching her cut through sky with a smile on her face, and every time she catches the snitch, she might just give you a heart palpitation with how bright and shinning her personality shines through.

Similar to the summer months, Ginny can be glaring and obvious, spreading heat and anger all over the place, or be mild and sweet like the smell of honeysuckle. Either way you wouldn't say no if Ginny Weasley asked you out.


	17. Chapter 17: Run Away With Me

Severus pulls at his black, long coat, because the darned thing is just one inch too short. His mum only bought it for him yesterday at the second hand store, but he shouldn't be complaining, it is the nicest piece of clothing he's ever owned. Checking himself in the river on his left side Severus smiles, he thinks that he looks quite smart today. He even made sure to wash his hair this morning, before his tendency to let it get a tad oily got too out of hand.

The snow is falling down in small particles of fluffy down, and every time the stuff touches skin it melts immediately. His brown boots with no laces clomp through the foot of snow that was on the ground. It was marvelously beautiful to him.

He picked the time out carefully beforehand. Dusk will be the perfect moment when he can ask her. The sunset will fall and create a dim look, casting everything in sultry low light. The colors will bleed and blend into a wonderful palette. A beautiful setting, and a beautiful girl. The only thing that isn't perfect is him, and he must somehow have Lily accept him. It sounds impossible to him, he comes from an absolutely different world than Lily. She comes from a middle class family, and walks with grace. Her red hair lets her look like fire, and she's alight in every way. Her smile from cheek to cheek could pull me out of my depths of depression, and I think I love her.

She's sitting a little down further under the evergreen tree. He approaches awkwardly and sits down beside her without saying a word. Stalling for time, he wonders how he should lead the conversation.

"Hello Sev, how was your day?"

Simple question, he should have asked that one first. Of course, his answer actually counted, because his well being was more in jeopardy than hers.

"Well, father came in my room this morning, and I'm not sure why, but I heard the dumbass coming up the stairs before he opened my door and I hid under the bed."

Lily's eyes went wide,"What do you think he wanted?"

"Not sure, but it couldn't be good. Sometimes," Severus was about to reveal something. "I wish that guy would die. I want to leave my mother happy, and get out of here forever, the Muggle world, I mean." His vulnerable side. Lily deserved to know the truth before he asked her.

"Die?" Lily didn't look utterly disgusted. "You really want him permanently dead? I wish I had as much conviction as you, Sev."

Severus nodded. Lily sat in silence for little bit.

"Look at the sky, so beautiful," Lily muses in a quiet voice.

Severus knows this is his moment, everything seems right in place. His girl admiring the sky, while knowing the real him. He had to ask her, his damned conviction told him so.

"Lily? Can I ask you something?"

Her red hair swept over her shoulder, and she turned to look at him,"Yes?"

Silence hung in the air, and Severus didn't know exactly what to say, but this came out quickly.

"If I ask you to run away with me, would you?"

Lily blinks at him a few times, and a small smile plays on her lips.

"Sev, I would go anywhere with you."


	18. Chapter 18: Ready To Run

AN: Prompt: 30 Words exact! Written for the Battleship II Challenge :)

I based this song off of One Direction's new song 'Ready To Run,' you should definitely go buy It on Itunes x)

* * *

Draco wants to run away, follow the sun and never look back. One thing has him anchored. A blonde beauty who looks like winter, but shines like summer. Lovely girl.


	19. Chapter 19: Quidditch Pitch Dares

The sun flashes in Harry's eyes, and he wishes he knew a spell to keep the sun from glinting off his glasses. Hermione probably knows one, and he makes a mental note to ask her later, because he cannot stand anymore fake sightings of the Snitch.

He zooms around the pitch searching for a small, golden nugget. He hears a roar from the Gryffindor side, and whips his head just in time to see Marcus Flint throw his hands up and high five Draco Malfoy.

In his head he offers his sentiments, '_Good one, Flint.' _Out loud, he roars right along with the Gryffindors.

"What are you doing, mate? Stop daydreaming and play!" Fred Weasley flies past.

Harry realizes that he'd been suspended in air doing nothing, but staring at the goal posts.

He pulls his broom around the opposite way to hide from Fred, and prohibit him from seeing Harry's embarrassed blush, but even more, so he can finally end the game.

Slytherin are ahead of the game. They caught an early lead when Marcus and Montague both scored within the first five minutes. It was not a wonderful feeling, especially for Harry, who fears he's going to lose the bet. The wretched bet he made with Marcus before the game.

They were hiding in one of the Slytherin Changing Room's stalls, having a quiet snog before the big game. It calmed both their nerves. Before every game, they make a bet on who will win, and the loser has to do something.

It wasn't looking good for Harry. Slytherin are forty points ahead, and while that's not a huge lead if he happened to catch the snitch ... it still sucks. He hasn't once spotted the stinking thing!

Hearing another roar from the Gryffindor side of the pitch, Harry pulls his hair. The hot day seems to be blistering, and Harry's sweating from under his clothes.

Five minutes later, and Harry can say he saw the snitch, glinting just below Miles Bletchley's foot. He hurtles for the ball, but pulls up short. The ball took an sudden and absolute ninety degree angle turn and zips the other direction.

Pulling himself around again, he goes after it down on the Slytherin end of the pitch. He almost crashes into Alicia Spinnet, not paying attention to his surroundings to closely and says, "Sorry sorry!"

"Your fine, just catch the snitch! Katie's not feeling well today!"

That's probably why they're down so far, Katie is the best offensive chaser.

He searches the pitch for the ball and sees it doing figure eights around Draco Malfoy's elbow.

Once again he chases after it and doing a rollover to avoid a bludger, he reaches his hand out, and scoops it up.

"One hundred and fifty points to Gryffindor! Gryffindor wins!" Lee Jordan whoops into the loud speaker.

He caught the snitch! He didn't lose! Thank God!

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" His teammates chant, and the crowd joins in.

From across the room you can see Marcus smiling from eye to eye, his teeth baring a vicious looking, jealous sneer.

After the respective Gryffindor party dies down and goes to bed at one in the morning, Harry sneaks out of the dormitory, with his cloak on.

He went to a dark, and always deserted classroom on the third floor.

"Potter."

"Flint."

That's how they greeted one another, an old and endearing habit.

"You lost today, Flint. Fair and square, I get to dare you to do something."

"Alright, what?"

Harry thought for a long while about what he wanted to say, and then finally he came up with this: "I dare you, to let me fuck you."


	20. Chapter 20:Wishing On A Star

AN: Hey guys! I wrote this for the Daily Prophet Contest. It's a Shakespearean Sonnet! It's written in Shakespeare form, and I'm really happy with It.

Just for reference so you can judge me on It, but the form for a sonnet Is 14 Lines. Written in three quatrains, and then a couplet. The rhyming scheme Is abab, cdcd, efef, gg.

I imagine that the voice for this poem could be ambiguous and apply to most anyone who feels this way, but I kept Imagining Lily Luna :)

* * *

Wishing on a star that's just an airplane

driving in a car with broken head lights

I want to stay away but its in vain

I sing some songs and get in many fights

I was just a small kid who dreamed a lot

everything turned out to be madly wrong

nothing can take away what I was taught

the days are not short but terribly long

Coping with hard strife I can not be you

I'm being so careful with what I know

from this day on I will have to make do

I should not believe in this silly show

Believe it or not, I know, life is hard

just move right on forward and take a card


	21. Chapter 21: Satellite

AN: Hey guys! I wrote this for the Daily Prophet Contest. It's a Shakespearean Sonnet! It's written in Shakespeare form, and I'm really happy with It.

Just for reference so you can judge me on It, but the form for a sonnet Is 14 Lines. Written in three quatrains, and then a couplet. The rhyming scheme Is abab, cdcd, efef, gg.

This may seem ambiguous, but the point of view Is from Myrtle.

* * *

Wishing on a star that's just an airplane

driving in a car with broken head lights

I want to stay away but its in vain

I curse my friends and get in many fights

x

I was just a small girl who dreamed a lot

everything turned out to be madly wrong

nothing can take away what I was taught

the days are not short but terribly long

x

Coping with hard strife I can not be you

I'm being so careful with what I know

from this day on I will have to make do

I should not believe in this silly show

x

Believe it or not, I know, life is hard

just move right on forward and take a card


	22. Chapter 22: A Night To Remember

Hermione fingers her amethyst necklace as her eyes travel over the line of books, looking for the right one. A girl bumps into her as she passes, hasty to get somewhere. Hermione glares at the girl who is frantically clutching her bright pink hat. She mutters about rude people who can't say 'excuse me.'

She slowly walks down the aisle. Her eyes focusing on the books before her, but is forced to stop when a hulking figure stands in her way. She recognizes him as the Bulgarian champion. "Um, H-Hello," she says. She feels flustered by his deep, penetrating stare. He looks at her as if she's a kind of rare gem, the crème de la crème.

"Hello, I'm Viktor."

"I'm Hermione."

"Her-mo-ninny?"

She smiles at his awkward pronunciation. "Good try. What can I do for you?"

Viktor looks down at his feet, and Hermione suddenly gets the feeling that he feels a bit shy right then. Of course she was wrong. Victor is a professional Quidditch player; he doesn't get shy talking to an ordinary girl like Hermione. "Would you allow me to escort you to the Yule Ball?"

Hermione's eyes widen at the unexpected question. "Why me?"

"You don't follow me around like other girls. You aren't blinded by fame. You're pretty, smart, and interesting. I would like you to be my date." His talk was stilted as he tried to work his tongue around a language that he wasn't native to, but she was impressed with how well he did.

Her heart pounds at the idea of her very first date. "Okay, I would love to be your date." She felt excited but fearful at the same time.

The next day after dinner, everyone is departing the Great Hall to do other interesting things. Hermione on the other hand, went up to her dorm to prepare for the Yule Ball. She put a slicking gel in her hair, and used a wizards hair product to help it stay in place. She gave herself a mani/pedi, and after that was dry, she put on some makeup. If Hermione's being honest with herself, putting on the makeup was the hardest thing, as she doesn't do it very often.

Three hours were spent up, before her friends came in still wearing their Hogwarts robes.

"Wow, Hermione you look so good!"

"How long have you been getting ready?"

"It's like you aren't even the same person!"

Hermione smiles at them. "Thank you, so far I've been up here for three hours."

The girls look on with admiration for the bookworm, because at this very minute she looks like a princess.

"Your date is the luckiest boy in the whole castle," Lavender says.

Parvati muses,"Who is he?" She moves into the bathroom to check her hair. "you never told us."

Looking rather coy, Hermione smiles, "You will see."

After another three hours pass, it's ten minutes before 9PM, and five girls leave the Gryffindor Common Room. When they come into the Entrance Hall, Parvati finds her sister with Ron and Harry. Hermione follows closely behind.

An audible gasp is heard, and Ron who's embarrassed about it closes his mouth quick. Harry raises his eyebrows in surprise, but that's about it.

"Wow Hermione, you look great."

"Thank you!"

Parvati moves the conversation in an obnoxiously different direction. "So who is the guy?"

Hermione scans the crowd through many couples, and spots him. Victor Krum dressed very nice in a lovely tux from his home country, she assumes.

She waves and he walks over and grabs her hand, and proceeds to kiss it in front of about seven onlookers. Hermione cannot pretend she doesn't like the pampering and attention tonight. She's with Viktor Krum, and he likes her.

Together they dance for hours, and have punch. When the Weird Sisters come on, Hermione grabs Viktor's hand bravely, and leads him to the dance floor. With her hands over her head, she lets go of all her worries and has a genuine, good time.

"Viktor!"

He can't hear her over the live music.

"Viktor! I'm having a really great time with you!"

His face lights up with joy. In a russian accent, he replies, "I am too, can 'vee go somewhere else?"

Hermione doesn't really know what he means by that, but she agrees. They've been dancing for a while, and her feet hurt.

Viktor leads her out to the courtyard, where hedges have grown and someone, probably Hagrid, came and put live fairy baubles inside them.

"I 'vanted to let you know something. Can we stay together?"

Hermione thinks she knows what Viktor's getting at, but doesn't want to jump ahead and screw everything up.

"You want to stay together, how?" She asks this with a hope in her eyes.

"I 'vant us to be together the whole year and more …"

Moving forward Viktor places a careful hand on Hermione's cheek. This is not something she's prepared for, taking her lack of experience into consideration, she feels scared. Viktor leans in and gently kisses her on the lips. It was sweet, and just long enough. He pulled back to soon, so Hermione leans in and kisses him this time. After, they head back inside hand in hand, and dance the night away.

It's what Hermione's always dreamed of, that instead of being the studious bookworm, she could be a princess for a night.


	23. Chapter 23: Gringott's

Harry wanders the streets of London wondering what on earth he's going to do, one things is for sure, and that is that Harry will not be going back home to the Dursley's. They kicked him out for good this time, and nothing he says will change their minds.

He doesn't care at all, those abusive bigots were amazing at tearing him down, and making him feel suicidal. At the moment he feels like he could kick the bucket, or just lie down to sleep and never want to wake back up. It's the last straw for him.

Lost and alone, Harry think that the best thing for him is to visit his money vault. A newly homeless teenager cannot idle around with emtpy pockets. One for his own health, because he needs things like food and a place to stay, but moreso for his safety. In the streets of London, to robbers, basically if you don't have money to pay your way out of a broken bone ... well then, you receive a broken bone.

His vault is in Gringott's wizarding bank, which by the way is the safest place after Hogwarts, of course. He strolls through the Leaky Cauldron waving to random people who call out his name.

"Harry!"

He looks over to the voice, which belongs to Hermione. He can see that Ron follows behind her with a grin on his face.

"Hello, Mate."

I don't smile, "Hey."

"What's the matter," Hermione asks cautiously.

"I - it's a long story, but basically the Dursley's have kicked me out of their house for good. They don't care if I'm Lily's son anymore."

"Can I help, you have a black eye?" Hermione's eyeing the bruise on my face while brandishing her wand in her hand.

I nod, but squish my eyes shut. I'm always weary to people using magic on my face.

"That's tough luck, but I know mum will let you room with me. I know that the ghoul above the roof can be a headache, and Ginny will have to get used to it, but Fred and George will love it. We'll have an even number of people to play two side quidditch!" Ron goes on and on.

"Ron, I think I just want to buy my own house. I have the money for it, and even though I'm not of legal age. I think Dumbledore can vouch for me, you see, I've already owled him and he says they cannot prove that I don't have any living relatives. Who knows if I've had any relatives to pass down an ancient house."

Ron and Hermione both stare at him with dumbfounded expressions.

"Ow!"

A man tries to scoot past Hermione, but accidently bumps into her elbow.

"Sorry," He says in a wheezy voice.

"Watch where you're going," Ron warns.

After the man leaves Hermione turns on Ron.

"Don't be too harsh on him, he's had a bad time. I overheard him telling Tom the bartender, that he's lost his house because his mum died, and his older brother was left her house in the will."

Ron's eyes widen in surprise,"That's not fair!"

Harry nods. "That's how it is for most homeless people."

Both Hermione and Ron look at Harry pitifully.

"I know! I have an idea ..."

Harry goes to Gringott's and takes out thirty galleons, and goes to the counter with the Exchange Goblin, and trades it for Muggle money.

He's never had a car before, so taking a detour he goes and rents a car. With Hermione and Ron in the backseat, Harry now drives to the nearest pizza place. The guy in the inside tells them to sit down while they make his order. It might take a while.

Once his twenty pizza pie's are done and put into the trunk of his car, Harry returns to the drivers seat.

"Where are we going with all these pizza's?"

"I'm going to make a difference with my wealth, and help the homeless people."

They drive every corner of London passing out pizza to homeless people. They smile at him every time Ron shows them how much he's going to give him. He gives each person at least five slices. One lady had with her, two small children, so Hermione insisted on giving them two whole boxes.

When they finish giving away the boxes of pizza it's late. Harry's tired from driving all day, but he feels very satified, like he's done a miracle and made people's day a little brighter. It's the best feeling in the world. This morning he felt like he wanted to die, but now, he cannot help but smile, because making others who are less than lucky, it puts things into perspective.

"I'm really glad that I spent my day doing that."

"It was crazy, mate, but you're right. Everyone was so happy," Ron says.


	24. Chapter 24: Childlike Wonder

AN: I wrote this for Safari's Social Media Competition, under the main category of Twitter with a prompt of ... Writing a story that's only 140 Characters long!

Word count: 140 Characters exact!

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Sometimes you have to tilt your head at just the right angle in order to find childlike wonder in the world. Something with no limitations.


End file.
